Against the Dark
Against the Dark is a story written by Kopakamata97 and developed by Pokermask. It's about an Agori named Gammanta who comes to a mysterious planet by mistake. It was originally written by Pokermask back in 2009, but after the lack of focus on the story, he decided to give writing duties to somebody else, starting a complete rewrite afterwards. It's currently being rewritten by Kopakamata97. Story To be rewritten by Kopakamata97 Chapter 1 The intimidating, blood-red skies seemed extra dark today, looking like a massacre had taken place. The vast world of volcanic rock accompanied by the sound of lava flowing beneath to ground was the barren land convinced Gammanta that she wasn’t on Bara Magna anymore. Her respiration increased heavily as her heart began beating like the opening drums to a Glatorian arena fight. Off in the distance, a small steam geyser erupted, catching her eye and all of her attention. After a few seconds, it stopped allowing the steam to come from the crack in the world’s surface. Gammanta scanned around the area, her eyes fluttering wildly trying to figure out where exactly she was. It certainly wasn’t Hanija Magna - not a chance. Fear began to set in as thoughts of being trapped in this odd land set in. How could this kind of place even exist? She thought to herself. Is this just a nightmare? Feeling rather faint by this point, Gammanta started walking to try and clear her head. With every move, she felt pain in her body. If she hadn’t touched that machine in Agori’s Bounty Store, she would be at home right now, relaxing no doubt. Several bio away, her eye caught a figure on a fast-moving vehicle coming towards her. There was no telling whether he was friend or foe from such a distance, or if he was a Glatorian, Skrall, Bone Hunter, or an Agori. It rapidly approached her, its speeder bike now in full throttle since the figure had spotted Gammanta. For a moment, she thought the rider was an Agori, but she knew it wasn’t. “What are you doing out here, Agori?” said the biker. “Even I’m uncertain of that.” replied Gammanta, feeling somewhat relieved “All I know is that I’ve been wandering this wasteland without anyone or anything out here. It’s certainly nice to speak to another living being.” The figure took a good look at her,examining her. “You look like you come from the Ice Tribe,” the figure commented. “Hop on my bike. I’m sure my master would want to speak with you.” “Can I ask what for?” asked Gammanta. “Sorry, but I can’t.” replied the figure. “Now get on! You’re not a Gukko-Parrot, are you!?” - How could an environment made entirely of volcanoes, rock, and lava sustain itself? There seemed to be very little life in this horrid place. Anything in its right mind would not even consider living here. The red sky was contrasted by the hideous green clouds. The mysterious biker travelled over several hundred bio of land, passing it with such great speed that Gammanta could truly appreciate how desolated they were. “So...you’re from the Ice Tribe, yeah?” “Yes.” replied Gammanta wearily. “I can see why you feel uncomfortable here. Certainly out of your element, that’s for sure.” Gammanta smiled softly. The two arrived at a massive fortress surrounded by tall black walls with guards patrolling the top. The guardians of the gate granted them entry after the biker went through a battery of tests to make sure he was who he said he was. Once they were inside, they were surrounded by a fortress with a red and black color scheme. In the center, there was a statue that resembled a large Skrall. The biker tied his speeder bike up outside of the largest of the buildings within the walls of the fortress. “Follow closely. You’re about to meet His Majesty.” In order to assure that she didn’t try to make a break for it, the biker grabbed onto Gammanta’s right wrist in such a manner that if she were to jerk it, it would snap like a twig beneath a Skrall’s foot. Eventually, they arrived at the throne room where the lord of this kingdom sat. “I found an Agori from the Ice Tribe, my lord.” said the biker. “Excellent. I shall see to it that you are given proper pay. For now, I excuse you. I must speak with it alone, provided that it can, in fact, speak.” the lord replied in his deep voice. The biker exited the room quickly after bowing to his ruler. Gammanta was beginning to believe that her rescuer patrolled the wastelands searching for lost souls like herself, and they were in turn brought to the castle for evaluation on whether or not they should be allowed to live under the protection of the walls. “What is your name?” asked the lord. “Gammanta. It’s Gammanta.” the nervous little Agori stuttered. “I suppose you wonder why your here.” “Yes. I’d very much like to go home.” “You will find out eventually why you are here. I am Lord Makuta Fehnat, and I formally welcome you to the planet of Tezzuk.” Chapter 2 As the little innocent agori Gammanta had recently met Feghnat, she began to wonder if it was someone that she could fully trust. His face was full of scars and wounds and she could see from his left hand that he had lost a finger. Kinda like a very brutal glatorian that had just constantly hit him with with swords and tortured him. Gammanta couldn't help to feel frightened by the sight of his appearance. "Interesting" said Feghnat. "I haven't seen an agori resist my dark powers in my eyes. You can consider yourself lucky" "What has happend to this planet?" asked Gammanta. "I could see nothing but blood red clouds hiding the red star and unusually contaminated sand filling the ground" "You thought the climate was bad?" asked Feghnat and laughed. "Then you haven't seen anything". Then he showed the little agori a map of the whole planet. A pretty big map. All she could see was signs of buildings and traces of corpses. But then she saw how the edges of the map were willed with lava as everything else was in the middle. "What is the meaning of this?!" she said. "Oh that" said Feghnat. "This planet have lost some of it's fragments after a disaster that struck on it over a million years ago. We, the Makuta found this planet just a few months ago. Maybe six... maybe seven. But it doesn't really matter. We then inhabitated this planet for some experiments and look what we have accomplished with it. We gave it life". "Wait" said Gammanta. "So you mean there hasn't been life on this planet in a million years?!" "Exactly" said Feghnat. "In fact, there hasn't been life on this planet at all. That's the special side of it". Than the Makuta got plans for Gammanta. "So what do you say, Gammanta" he said. "Will you join my forces and help this big, destroyed space rock to give it more life. Because what we have isn't... enough" "You mean like a side mission" said Gammanta. "As you would like it" answered Feghnat. "If you promise me that I can get back to Bara Magna in good shape" asked the agori. "From the heart" said Feghnat with a smile. "Then I'm in" said Gammanta as she ran out from the fortress. Makuta Feghnat then laughed for himself. "Foolish agori" he said to himself. "You won't even get back to Bara Magna alive, because when you've done your job, you'll be the shadow klakk's little puppet... or dinner" To be continued Appearances * Feghnat * Gammanta * Tazzuk * An unidentified Shadow Matoran * Shadow Klakk Horde Trivia * Tazzuk was created by . Category:Stories